1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and compositions for in vitro protein expression, and more particularly to high throughput methods and compositions for analyzing protein expression and protein interactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vitro transcription and translation methods are known in the art and have historically been used to produce proteins that may be difficult to produce in vivo for one or more reasons. In vitro translation systems are known in the art and are available for purchase from Promega as the TNT Quick Coupled Transcription/Translation System or from Roche Diagnostic Corporation as the Rapid Translation System (RTS). Amino acyl tRNAs including a fluorescently-labeled amino acyl moiety also are known in the art as is their use in vitro translation. One such labeling system is available from Promega as the FluoroTect Protein Labeling System. While these systems provide facile production and labeling of proteins in vitro, they suffer from the difficulty that time-consuming separation techniques such as, e.g., gel electrophoresis are used to separate incorporated from unincorporated label following the in vitro translation reaction prior to analyzing protein expression. This slows overall throughput and increases the cost associated with the in vitro translation process and limits its utility in high throughput applications for, e.g., studying protein interactions. Thus, there is need in the art for high throughput methods, compositions and kits for carrying out in vitro translation and downstream analyses of in vitro translated reaction products. The invention provides for these and other advantages as described in detail below. Nothing in this section is to be construed as an admission that the described art is prior art to the instant invention.